


One Night, Five Invitations

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Job, Mutual Masturbation, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their situation makes going too far a bad idea, but something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night, Five Invitations

**The first invitation comes at her door, the night a game ends.**

"Akiyama-san," Nao asks softly, before she turns the knob and says the final good nights, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I—I couldn't..." Akiyama doesn't move away though, and he doesn't say any sort of final goodnight either. "I wouldn't want to bother you..."

"It's not a bother at all. You've done so much for me Akiyama-san...it's the least I can do."

"I told you, I don't want repayment." Still, Akiyama makes no move to say goodnight or make his way home. In the complex world of Akiyama's brain—at least the part that Nao has explored—that's almost the same as acceptance, but without the embarrassment of admitting that he wants something.

So Nao tries again.

"It's been a long time since I've cooked for anybody, and it's no fun just cooking for oneself. Please, Akiyama-san." She smiles sadly at that statement. It's too true.

He sighs, but he smiles. "If you insist."

Nao opens the door, and motions for him to come in.

**The second invitation comes after dinner.**

With dinner, they move through the topics of small talk, mostly the safe topics of school and psychology. Nao asks about the jobs he does, and he asks about her father, but by the time their plates are mostly clean of the curry Nao made, the safe topics of conversation dry up, and all that remains is a basic question that neither of them has the guts to ask the other, even as they can never quite look away.

So what now​?

"It's getting late." Nao states the obvious in a silent room because if she keeps looking at his profile, and keeps listening to her heart speed up and their collective breathing, well then...even she hasn't been oblivious to what's going on between them. The digital clock on her nightstand says it's almost 10:00, and the clock on the wall says it's just past 10:00.

Akiyama looks at both clocks, and nods. "It is."

They both stand up in unison, but neither move to the door. Nao smooths down her skirts, and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Akiyama runs his hand through his own disheveled hair, looking exactly as nonchalant as Nao doesn't feel.

"Akiyama-san..." She doesn't know what words should follow. Thank you? Good night? Stay with me?

They all have their place, but why she actually says what she does, Nao cannot fathom a guess: "I've never been kissed."

Why confess that? Nao feels the blush of horror creep up her face. Mentally, she slaps herself. Stupid. Stupid. But that completely inappropriate confession seems to break the tension from that unspoken question.

Akiyama looks at her—with awkwardness? With sheer terror?--no, with just the faintest smirk on his lips. The distance between them closes. "Never?" She can feel his breath against her ear.

"N—no"

His hand on her shoulder sends goosebumps all along her arm and back. "Nao." He whispers in her ear. The goosebumps spread.

"Yes?"

He stares at her, silent. Their eyes lock. Is he going to—?

His lips are on hers before she can finish the thought. They're warm, more so than she expected. Soft, supple, but clever. Her fingers in his hair impulsively bring him closer.

Akiyama pulls away, that perpetual smirk still on his face. "How was that?"

She can't put together anything more eloquent than, "O-okay."

"Just okay?"

"N-no..." Nao starts to correct herself when Akiyama tilts her head up, leans down, and kisses her again. His hand rests on her waist, and he's much more aggressive this time. The kiss deepens, and if not for his hand supporting her, Nao thinks she might not be able to stand up well enough to kiss back.

"Better?" He whispers into her ear, just a touch louder than the racing of her heart.

She nods. "One more, Akiyama-san, please?"

Akiyama closes his eyes and takes a breath. For a second, Nao thinks he might refuse her audacious, and yet entirely insufficient, request. "One more." He agrees.

**The third invitation comes along with that third kiss.**

Nao originally expects, with Akiyama's hesitation, a quick flutter of acquiescence before he leaves, but then, she guesses, the man in front of her wouldn't be Akiyama if he did not defy and surpass all the expectations placed upon his shoulders.

 

His lips become bolder and his touches become a lot more active, a hand on her breast, that even through her shirt sends a wave of heat through her body. Nao's hands begin to explore as well, the muscles of his back and shoulders.

Her brain, which has lagged several minutes behind the rest of her, finally catches up. Only, it doesn't calm her, put this whole situation in a more rational light, it races ahead, asking what is it exactly that he's—no, she's—no, they're doing. She pulls back, searching his eyes for an intention or a reassurance of some sort.

"Akiyama-san..." That Nao even thinks about taking this even further, causes a blush to warm her face. She can't give it voice exactly, but she touches Akiyama's hand (the one that's on her chest), and holds it there. "Please."

"Nao," his lips brush against her earlobe, "Tell me, how far are you wanting to take this?"

She hesitates. When asked directly, she can't pinpoint or justify exactly what she wants. Kissing isn't enough, not when he's so close to her, so warm, and he smells so good—clean, masculine. "I don't know...just more..."

Again, Akiyama closes his eyes. He moves away from her, and averts his gaze. "Not all the way. Not yet. Not tonight. This isn't the right time."

He's right, as usual. Back on earth, Nao sees just how badly this could end. All the what if's go through her mind. What if she gets pregnant? What if this makes working together impossible? And yet, she's still not ready for this to end. What's wrong with having a few moments of companionship?

"Would you want to?" Nao asks. "You know...later, when we're prepared."

As an answer, he moves forward again, and kisses her. A brief and innocent contact that tells her all she needs to know. Although, as a less-than-pure supplement, he does have a few words: "When all this ends, we'll go somewhere, and I'll show you how much, exactly." At least, by now, she's not the only one blushing. She almost laughs at how he manages to look so acutely embarrassed and still smirk.

"And you know..." He says with an air of forced casualness that matches his hand just resting on the hem of her skirt. "We wouldn't have to stop right here."

Nao stares at him, as she processes that information. "R-really?" She tries to remember some of her friends from school, and the conversations they've had that Nao only partially understood.

He lets out a low laugh. "Yes. Want me to show you?" His fingers stroke the outside of her thigh, and even that's enough to leave her needing more.

"Uh huh."

Akiyama pulls away, and Nao almost sees him strategizing. He sits on the bed, leans against the wall and motions for her to come closer. She does, and he pulls her on to his lap. She leans against his chest, such a solid, warm presence in her world right now.

He kisses her neck and ear and slowly explores her. Every inch her hem moves up her thighs, and every time her shirt rises just a little more, she shivers in anticipation, and a small amount of fear. What if it hurts? Or if she's no good?

"Relax," he whispers, "just breathe. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"I know. I trust you." Nao whispers, as Akiyama's hand—strong, rough, but nimble—brushes aside the fabric of her panties. His other hand, while stabilizing her, explores the lines of her body, the curve of her hips, her stomach, her breasts. Both of them, together, move in a rhythm, that at times threatens to overwhelm her.

She grasps at her comforter, trying to hold herself up even as she's ready to melt into him. Breathing seems like so much to ask for. Only, if she's not breathing, then how can she sigh every time his fingers move over that one spot she didn't even know she had? Nao can't quite ponder that contradiction, just hold it in her mind, while he keeps working that same rhythm and the pressure builds inside her.

And then...everything shatters. All the tension that Akiyama has built inside Nao just releases.

"What happened?" Nao asks, floating down from that height that Akiyama took her to.

Akiyama smirks. "That good, huh?" He kisses her cheek, and strokes her arm. "Feel better?"

Very much so, Nao thinks. "Uh huh."

**The fourth invitation, he extends to her, not through words, but through gestures.**

She speaks without thinking. "So...is that why it's called a boner?" She's heard the term before, from those acquaintances who think nothing of talking about their romantic lives in full detail, but not until tonight, has Nao understood the full meaning of that term.

He stares at her.

"Ah...C-can I touch you?" Nao says, speaking no louder than Akiyama. She turns around and faces him. Her hand rests on his cheek. She wants to return the favor, and besides, she's curious.

He hesitates for a second. Then he pulls her down for yet another kiss. How many have piled up so far tonight? Not enough. Somehow, one of them—Nao's not quite sure who—pulls away and takes Akiyama's shirt off. Her hand goes to his chest, and she can feel the racing of his pulse. She moves it lower, and fumbles with his fly.

Akiyama helps her get it down, and when she touches him, he guides her hand. She doesn't look down—she's afraid of what she might see, and watches his face. He closes his eyes, and his hand loosens his grip, as Nao learns the motion and pressure that he likes.

Looking at him, and remembering the feelings he sowed within her earlier—warmth and light and pleasure, yes, but also vulnerability—she understands his hesitation, and why he's letting her continue. He might not ever admit this, but he needs this as much as she does.

"Relax." Nao echoes his words from earlier. "Just breathe." Left unspoken, her own promise not to hurt him, as she continues the motion that he taught her.

Akiyama does relax, a little bit. "I know." She hopes that, maybe, he trusts her too. Nao smiles a little, and kisses his neck. His arm goes around her waist, anchoring them both. His breathing deepens, and he groans. She kisses his lips, cheek, throat, any bit of skin he exposes to her lips.

"Nao."

His climax shocks them both. She wants to stroke his hair, tell him that everything is okay, and then she smiles—almost laughs—at how silly that seems.

"It's been a long time," Akiyama confesses, "since I've been with anyone like that." He hands her a tissue.

Nao wants to ask if she did all right, but she supposes the mess in her hand should tell her that she must have been okay at least.

"We needed that," Nao says softly. "Thank you, Akiyama-san." Her arms wrap around him, and slowly, reluctantly, he lets his arms wrap around her.

They stay together in a tight embrace.

**The final invitation comes when the clock on the wall passes midnight.**

"It's getting late." Akiyama repeats the phrase from earlier, only this time it's even more true.

Two hours have passed since dinner, really? Nao blushes. "You could stay here...you know...if you didn't want to take the trains home so late at night. I—I wouldn't mind. You could have the bed. We're done with this, right. I mean, for tonight at least, I mean we could be done if you didn't like it... Anyway, it's not like anything else would happen and—"

Akiyama kisses her worried lips into silence, just a brief touch. He looks around her tiny apartment. "Where would you sleep?"

She hadn't thought about—okay she had thought about that. "On the floor. Or if you didn't mind sharing..."

Akiyama shrugs. "We could share. I promise, I won't try anything."

"I won't either." Nao vows.

He smirks at that. "I'll stay here for tonight if you want me to, but Nao..."

"Yes?"

"We can't let this go too far. Not physically, and not—not in other ways either. We're still in a difficult situation, and we need to be able to think clearly."

Nao understands, perhaps almost as well as he does. "Right." She hops down from the bed and washes her hands. Then she goes to the dresser, pulls out her pajamas and—

He's looking at her, isn't he? "Could you—could you not—you know—?" As she says it, she knows it's ridiculous not to extend that invitation to him. He's already touched most of her. Still though...she feels a little better having even the pretense of modesty remaining tonight.

Akiyama raises an eyebrow, but he does turn away. And Nao is able to change into her pajamas without him seeing any of the parts that he touched earlier. While she does this, she thinks of all that's happened—and how is she going to work with him when the next round starts. And what's really going to happen when it's all over and they can—

When she turns back around, he's already made himself at home in her bed, with one of her textbooks in hand, reading it as though it were entertaining. The open spot next to him is a challenge and an invitation. Tentatively—doesn't she own this bed?—she climbs into bed next to him, lies down, and pulls the sheets to her neck. She yawns pointedly.

"Good night, Akiyama-san." Even if he's still awake reading, curling up to him and sleeping suddenly sounds like a very, very appealing idea. Nao decides to test it out. "Turn out the light when you go to sleep."

"Good night." Akiyama smooths her hair.

Later, Nao swears she feels his arms around her and the flutter of his lips on her cheek, but it could have just been a dream, or an invitation to think that perhaps, tonight is not the only time they'll ever have to be together.


End file.
